Conventionally, as an apparatus that recognizes a road shape from travel lane markings and the like based on a captured road image, there is an apparatus described in PTL 1. In the apparatus described in PTL 1, a curvature and a clothoid parameter (a parameter in which a curvature change rate is constant) of a road are calculated from a captured road image. The behavior of a vehicle is predicted through use of the calculated clothoid parameter.